


Num Futuro Distante

by Gika_Black



Series: Num Passado Distante [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gika_Black/pseuds/Gika_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acidentalmente, os marotos, Lily, Alice e Marlene vão parar 46 anos no futuro. Em uma Hogwarts onde já existe um James Potter e justamente no dia que a Prof. Macgonagal pede a Harry que dê, temporariamente, aulas de DCAT. O que acontece quando três gerações de Potters se juntam em um mesmo tempo? Será que Hogwarts vai sobreviver a DOIS James Potters de uma só vez?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Num Futuro Distante

Janeiro, 1975 – Corredores de Hogwarts

 

Era mais um dia como outro qualquer. Os alunos se dirigiam calmamente para o salão principal depois de mais um longo e cansativo dia de aula. Em um dos milhares corredores de Hogwarts, um que tinha duas gárgulas guardando a entrada para o que alguns sabiam que era a sala do diretor, iam três meninas que não estavam tão calmas assim. Uma ruiva e duas castanhas, todas com aparentemente quinze anos.

 

\- COMO você esconde uma coisa dessas da gente por DOIS anos? – perguntava uma das castanhas, Marlene Mckinnon, que tinha olhos cor de mel e cabelos longos e ondulados

 

\- Lene! Eu prometi a Macgonagal que não contaria pra NINGUÉM sobre isso! – respondeu a ruiva, Lily Evans, que tinha duas esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos

 

\- Mas Lily – tentava argumentar a outra castanha, Alice Cohen, que tinha olhos escuros, um rosto arredondado e cabelos lisos na altura dos ombros – nós não somos NINGUÉM... Somos suas MELHORES amigas!

 

\- Sim! Vocês são! Mas eu prometi a Macgonagal que não contaria!

 

Pelo mesmo corredor, em sentido contrário ao das garotas vinha um grupo de rapazes que também aparentavam ter quinze anos. Dois morenos, um castanho e um loiro. A direita vinha o loiro, Peter Pettigrew. Ele tinha olhos estreitos e escuros e um ar ratinheiro em volta do nariz. A seu lado, vinha o mais belo dos quatro. Sirius Black deixava seus compridos cabelos negros caírem displicentemente sobre seus olhos profundamente azuis. Alto e másculo, era considerado um dos mais bonitos da escola, e tinha um imenso fã clube.

 

A esquerda de Sirius estava o outro moreno. James Potter era quase tão bonito quanto o amigo. Os cabelos rebeldes e desordenados e os olhos castanho-esverdeados escondido atrás de óculos de armação redonda completava seu visual desleixado e charmoso. Completando o quarteto que era conhecido como _os marotos_ , vinha Remus Lupin. Este tinha cabelos castanhos claro e olhos de com âmbar que escondiam uma tristeza profunda, mascarada pelo sorriso tímido e arrebatador que costumava estampar no rosto.

 

\- Evans! – disse James sorrindo marotamente – que coisa feia! Não confia nem

Nas amigas agora?

 

\- POTTER! – respondeu ela enojada – o que VOCE tem a ver com isso?

 

\- Sabe Evans... – continuou ele – você deveria ser mais educada! Se comportando desse jeito, alguém pode pensar que você é um garoto!

 

Esse comentário causou uma crise de risos em Peter e Sirius.

 

\- Se você acha que eu pareço um menino – falou Lily quase docemente – PORQUE continua me chamando pra sair? – completou sarcástica

 

E com esse comentário, Peter e Sirius se calaram para ver Alice e Marlene rirem. Remus olhou para Lily e sorriu timidamente, o que não passou despercebido para James, que emburrou ainda mais.

 

\- O que é isso no seu pescoço Evans? – perguntou Peter apontando para uma corrente no pescoço dela

 

O olhar de James se voltou rapidamente para aquele local, e com a habilidade adquirida nos anos de quadribol ele puxou a corrente, arrebentando-a, antes que Lily pudesse esboçar qualquer reação.

 

\- Um vira-tempo. – disse James – porque você precisa de um vira-tempo Evans?

 

\- Me devolve isso Potter! – berrou Lily – ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

 

Os eventos seguintes aconteceram extremamente rápido. James segurava a corrente nas mãos, tentando deixá-la o mais longe possível da ruiva. Lily tentava a todo custo pegar a mini-ampulheta de volta, e para isso usou suas longas unhas nas mãos do garoto. Ao sentir as unhas de Lily rasgando sua pele, James soltou, por instinto, a corrente. Com o embalo, a ampulheta girou incontáveis vezes antes de bater no chão, quebrando em zilhões de micro-pedaços e soltando uma intensa poeira, que envolveu os sete adolescentes.

 

Ainda envolta na poeira, Lily conseguiu juntar fôlego para gritar:

 

\- OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCE FEZ POTTER! A MACGONAGAL VAI ME MATAR POR CAUSA DISSO!

 

 

 

Janeiro, 2021 – Sala da Diretora.

 

\- O fato é, Harry, que com a morte do Professor Birmingham no ultimo fim de semana, nós estamos novamente sem um professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. – dizia uma senhora de aspecto severo, vestida de verde e com os cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque apertado no alto da cabeça.

 

\- Sim, Diretora, eu compreendo a sua situação. – respondeu um senhor que parecia estar na casa dos quarenta, cabelos negros com alguns poucos fios brancos, espetados para todos os lados e com olhos verde-esmeralda escondidos atrás de óculos de armação redonda – o que eu não entendo, é o motivo de ter me chamado para falar sobre isto.

 

\- Bom... – começou a senhora – eu esperava que você, como o grande homem que se tornou, pudesse me fazer a gentileza de ocupar este cargo, ao menos até o fim do período letivo.

 

Harry Potter, o “menino-que-sobreviveu”, também conhecido como “o-que-matou-aquele-que-não-deveria-ser-nomeado” deixou-se boquiabrir-se por alguns segundos antes de dizer:

 

\- Minerva eu... Eu nem sei o que lhe dizer! É uma responsabilidade muito grande! E eu sou o chefe dos aurores agora...

 

\- Eu sei de tudo isso Harry, mas eu te garanto que é apenas temporário!

 

\- Você acha que eu sou mesmo a pessoa mais apropriada para o cargo?

 

\- Tenho certeza que você se saíra muito bem! Você tem muito que ensinar a essas crianças.

 

Harry olhou para os próprios pés, e depois seus olhos se voltaram lentamente para o quadro que estava atrás da professora. Um senhor com longas barbas brancas sorriu e piscou um de seus olhos azuis por cima dos óculos em formato de meia lua. Harry sorriu de volta para o quadro de seu ex-diretor e mentor Albus Dumbledore e disse:

 

\- Antes de responder, eu gostaria de falar com os meus filhos, se isso não for um incomodo.

 

\- De modo nenhum. Eles já estão a caminho inclusive! Devem chegar a qualquer...

 

A diretora foi interrompida por um imenso barulho de explosão seguida de gritos femininos indecifráveis.

 

Harry e Macgonagal se entreolharam e saíram da sala, descendo as escadas em caracol e dando de cara com uma concentração de alunos. Harry, conhecendo os filhos como conhecia, e sabendo que eles estavam a caminho...

 

\- JAMES, ALBUS E LILY! Expliquem-se!

 

 

2021 – Salão Principal

 

O salão principal estava particularmente cheio naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Todos aguardavam ansiosos o anuncio da diretora sobre quem iria substituir o falecido professor de Defesa, mas Macgonagal não parecia muito disposta a tomar café da manhã no salão.

 

Na mesa da grifinória, James Sirius Potter e seus companheiros de time conversavam animadamente sobre o próximo clássico de quadribol, Grifinória versus Sonserina, que aconteceria no fim de semana seguinte. Ele, como melhor artilheiro da escola, e capitão do time fazia seu papel de popular, conversando com todos e principalmente com todAS. Seu sorriso arrebatador só completava seu visual de atleta, que contava com cabelos castanhos, ligeiramente compridos, e um olhar _quase_ sempre doce, que combinava com seus olhos cor de mel e praticamente irresistível.

 

Na metade da mesa, um rapaz magro, de cabelos negros e olhos extremamente verdes tentava a todo custo ler sobre a revolta dos goblins em 1452 enquanto sua prima, Rose, tentava arrancar dele algumas palavras. Albus Severus Potter era muito parecido com seu pai, Harry Potter, mas Albus não precisava de óculos e sua personalidade era um tanto fechada e intelectualizada, a maior parte do tempo.

 

O barulho de passos numa corrida desenfreada fez com que Albus olhasse por cima do seu livro para a entrada do salão. Uma menina ruiva, que aparentava ser dois anos mais nova de que ele corria em sua direção.

 

Lily Potter não poderia ser mais diferente de seus irmãos. Ela havia herdado os cabelos longos e ruivos de sua mãe e os olhos azuis de seu tio, fazendo dela uma legitima Weasley, principalmente quando se juntava aos irmãos e primos para aprontarem alguma peripécia.

 

\- O papai está em Hogwarts! – disse ela quando chegou próxima o suficiente do irmão – o Nick-quase-sem-cabeça disse que viu ele indo pra sala da tia Mimi!

 

\- O QUE? – gritou Albus – o que ele veio fazer aqui?

 

\- EU NÃO SEI!

 

A conversa dos garotos Potter foi interrompida pelo barulho das centenas de corujas entrando no salão a procura de seus destinatários. Duas delas se dirigiram para o lugar onde eles estavam e deixaram cair duas cartas de aparência oficiais, com o selo de Hogwarts e escritas com tinta verde.

 

Praticamente ao mesmo tempo, Lily e Albus abriram suas cartas e encontraram a seguinte mensagem:

 

_Srta. Potter_

_Compareça a diretoria logo após o café da manhã._

_Seu pai estará presente nesta reunião._

 

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva Macgonagal_

_Diretora_

 

_p.s a senha é Poção Polissuco_

 

Lily e Albus trocaram um olhar assustado para logo depois procurar o irmão mais velho com os olhos. James já vinha na direção deles com um pedaço de pergaminho amassado na mão esquerda.

 

\- Vocês também receberam? – perguntou ele

 

\- AHAM! – foi o que conseguiram dizer.

 

\- E o que estamos esperando? – perguntou ele já andando em direção a porta do salão.

 

Albus e Lily ainda se entreolharam mais uma vez antes de seguir o exemplo do irmão e correrem para fora, alcançando o irmão antes que ele terminasse de subir a escadaria de mármore.

 

Os três andavam silenciosamente, cada um pensando no motivo que levaria o pai deles a deixar Londres e querer falar com eles na sala da diretora. Ao chegarem ao andar onde ficava a sala da direção, os três viram, em frente à gárgula que dava acesso a sala, uma estranha poeira, que eles poderiam jurar que não estava ali um segundo antes e com ela o vulto de algumas pessoas.

 

\- OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ POTTER! A MACGONAGAL VAI ME MATAR POR CAUSA DISSO! – gritou a voz de uma menina

 

Os três se olharam assombrados e curiosos. Sabendo que eram os únicos Potter do castelo e não lembrarem de terem feito nada para ninguém, nos últimos tempos...

 

\- ISSO NÃO TERIA ACONTECIDO, EVANS, SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE ME ARRANHADO COM ESSAS SUAS UNHAS DE HIPOGRIFO! – respondeu, também gritando a voz de um garoto.

 

O meninos Potter novamente se olharam, e sem saber ao certo o motivo, caíram na gargalhada, chamando a atenção dos sete adolescentes que finalmente saíram da poeira.

 

Ao ouvirem o som dos risos, James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Alice, Marlene e Peter olharam para trás, dando de cara com três pessoas que eles nunca tinham visto antes, sendo que duas delas eram muito parecidas com os dois que estiveram gritando um pouco antes.

 

\- James! – exclamou Alice

 

\- O que? – responderam os dois James

 

\- Ela tá falando comigo! – disse o rapaz que gritara anteriormente – seu intrometido!

 

\- E quem seria você? – perguntou o James mais velho

 

\- James Potter!

 

\- AH É?!

 

\- É! Por quê? Algum problema?

 

\- Não. Nenhum. – respondeu ele sarcástico – ou melhor. Só um. Bem pequenininho.

 

\- E qual é o seu problema com o meu nome?

 

\- EU SOU O ÚNICO JAMES POTTER DESTA ESCOLA!

 

-CLARO QUE NÃO! EU SOU O ÚNICO JAMES POTTER DESTA ESCOLA!

 

Neste momento, as gárgulas deram passagem para dois adultos, e um deles gritou:

 

\- JAMES, ALBUS E LILY! Expliquem-se!

 

Cinco adolescentes responderam ao mesmo tempo:

 

\- NADA! – disse Albus

 

\- Eles estão brigando papai! – respondeu Lily Potter

 

\- E quem seria o senhor? – perguntou Lily Evans

 

\- ELE ACHA QUE SE CHAMA JAMES POTTER! – responderam os dois James

 

\- Eu estava falando com os meus filhos. – disse Harry mais calmo e olhando diretamente para seus três rebentos – mas, quem são vocês? Acho que não os conheço!

 

\- E quem é o senhor pra querer saber quem somos nós? – perguntou Sirius, sondando pra saber se estavam metidos numa encrenca muito grande

 

\- Novo professor de Defesa – respondeu ele simplesmente e ignorando os olhares curiosos de seus filhos – e você seria?

 

\- Sirius Black.

 

\- Co-Como? – se assustou ele – Uau. Por um momento achei que você tivesse dito que se chamava Sirius Black!

 

\- Eu disse! E estes são meus amigos, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew! E estas meninas são Marlene Mckinnon, Alice Cohen e Lily Evans.

 

Harry, em estado de choque, olhou para Minerva Macgonagal, procurando em seus olhos uma explicação que ele não tinha. E aparentemente, a diretora também não. Por algum motivo inexplicável, pelo menos no momento, Harry tinha diante de si as pessoas de quem ele mais sentira falta em toda a sua vida, e principalmente nos últimos 24 anos.

 

\- Será que algum de vocês pode me explicar COMO vieram parar aqui? – perguntou Harry

 

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Marlene – nós estamos em Hogwarts, não estamos?

 

\- Sim. Os senhores estão. – respondeu a diretora – agora, por favor, os sete poderiam me seguir até a minha sala?

 

Eles se entreolharam preocupados e acenaram com a cabeça.

 

\- Ótimo! Por aqui então. – falou ela indicando as gárgulas.

 

\- Mas ai é a sala do diretor! – exclamou Lupin

 

\- Eu sei, senhor Lupin – e sem dizer palavra, ela sumiu escadaria a cima, sendo seguida por sete adolescentes intrigados.

 

Harry foi deixado para trás com seus filhos, onde ficaram por longos segundos silenciosos. Todos olhando espantados para a gárgula que se fechava.

 

\- Pai... – falou James quebrando o silêncio – Você vai mesmo nos dar aula de defesa?

 

A voz de seu filho mais velho tirou Harry de seus pensamentos. E lembrando-se de que não conseguira falar com os filhos sobre o cargo de professor, e que agora ele tinha um novo motivo para voltar a Hogwarts, ele encarou profundamente cada um de seus filhos antes de perguntar em voz embargada:

 

\- Isso seria uma coisa muito ruim?

 

\- Você vai DEIXAR de ser auror!? – espantou-se James

 

\- EU VOU ADORAR! – animou-se Lily

 

\- Não James, eu só vou substituir o professor Birmingham até o fim do ano letivo. – respondeu Harry – o que você acha Albus?

 

\- Eu... Acho que... Tudo... Bem... – falou ele sem segurança nenhuma na voz – mas pai, quem eram aquelas pessoas?

 

\- Quando eu descobrir, eu prometo que aviso vocês! Mas... Vocês não deveriam estar em aula não?

 

\- Er... – fizeram eles olhando para todos os lados, menos para o pai.

 

\- JÁ pra aula! – mandou Harry com um sorriso nos lábios.

 

Ele iria voltar para a sua amada Hogwarts! Passaria mais tempo com os filhos! E ainda tinha esses garotos... Quem será que eram eles... Seriam mesmo seus... Pais?

 

Harry deu a senha para a gárgula, subiu os degraus em caracol e bateu na porta, esperando ser admitido no recinto.

 

 

 

Sala da Diretora

 

Quando os sete adolescentes entraram na diretoria, a primeira coisa que notaram foi o quadro que estava na parede atrás da mesa da diretora. Dumbledore sorria para eles, os olhos azuis brilhando de emoção ao ver seus queridos ex-alunos.

 

\- Professora – chamou Lily – o que aconteceu com o professor Dumbledore?

 

\- Antes de qualquer coisa – disse a professora – sentem-se. Agora me digam, como exatamente vocês sete vieram parar aqui?

 

\- A professora está falando da poeira? – perguntou Peter timidamente.

 

\- Sim senhor Pettigrew. Da poeira e da explosão que os senhores causaram!

 

\- Mas nós não explodimos nada! – respondeu James rapidamente – pelo menos não dessa vez...

 

\- Não Potter. – falou Lily ironicamente – você não explodiu. Só PULVERIZOU!

 

\- E o que o Sr. Potter pulverizou, Srta. Evans? – perguntou a professora

 

\- O meu... Vira-tempo... – respondeu ela num sussurro.

 

\- O QUE? E COMO o senhor PULVERIZOU o vira-tempo, Sr. Potter?

 

\- Er... – fez James e logo em seguida todos os garotos estavam falando ao mesmo tempo, tentando explicar e colocar a culpa em outra pessoa.

 

Alice culpava Remus, que culpava Sirius, que culpava Marlene, que culpava Peter, que culpava James, que culpava Lily, que culpava todos os marotos.

 

\- CALADOS! – gritou a professora

 

Neste momento, ouviu-se alguém bater na porta. Ao sinal da diretora, a porta se abriu e por ela passou Harry Potter.

 

\- Fico feliz que tenha vindo! Vou precisar da sua ajuda aqui, Harry.

 

\- No que eu posso lhe ser útil, Diretora? – perguntou Harry enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam de espanto ao reconhecer cada uma daquelas pessoas.

 

\- Como já deve ter percebido, estes são mesmo os Srs. Pettigrew, Lupin, Black e Potter e as Srtas. Mckinnon, Cohen e Evans.

 

\- É… - falou Harry tristemente – eu os reconheceria em qualquer lugar, não é mesmo?

 

\- Claro. – respondeu a diretora. – agora que isto está estabelecido, Sr. Lupin nos conte como foi que vocês PULVERIZARAM um vira-tempo?

 

Remus olhou para os amigos em busca de apoio, mas não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer por ele, deixando a Remus a responsabilidade de relatar o ocorrido.

 

\- ... E então ouvimos risos, olhamos para trás e aqueles três garotos... um deles era a cara do James! Começamos a discutir... e aqui estamos.

 

Macgonagal trocou um olhar com Harry, e este disse:

 

\- Isso quer dizer... O que eu acho que isso quer dizer?

 

\- É o que parece... – respondeu a professora ainda espantada – mas ainda assim... é INACREDITÁVEL!

 

\- E será que nós podemos saber o que é tão inacreditável? – perguntou Marlene

 

\- Meus queridos – falou a professora – vocês viajaram no tempo.

 

\- O QUE?! – exclamaram os jovens

 

\- Vocês estão 46 anos no futuro. – respondeu Harry

 

\- Quarenta... E seis... Anos... No.... Futuro? – perguntou Peter incrédulo – e como nós vamos voltar pra casa?

 

\- Vocês estão brincando, não é? – perguntou Sirius ao mesmo tempo

 

\- Infelizmente não, Sr. Black – respondeu Harry – Infelizmente não.

 

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre a sala. O único ruído vinha do rufar das vestes roxas que o quadro de Dumbledore fazia. O Diretor olhava para todos com um sorriso no rosto. Ninguém se atrevia a quebrar o silêncio, e cada segundo pareciam horas. Por fim, James, que passara os últimos minutos examinando o quadro do _seu_ diretor, não agüentou a curiosidade e perguntou:

 

\- O que aconteceu com o Senhor, Diretor?

 

Nem Harry nem Minerva emitiram som algum, mesmo que os olhos de Harry tenham adquirido um brilho assustador por alguns milésimos de segundo.

 

\- Oh! – fez o quadro – uma história interessante, meu caro. Mas não seria sensato contá-la a vocês, não é verdade? Não seria prudente, e poderia modificar o rumo das coisas!

 

\- Albus – chamou Minerva – você já sabia que isso iria acontecer não é? Foi isso que aconteceu, quando eles sumiram... No passado.

 

\- Sim. Eu sabia que eles tinham vindo para cá, para o presente, ou futuro, como queiram chamar.

 

\- E como vamos mandá-los de volta? – perguntou Harry – o senhor sabe, eles não podem... Er... Ficar aqui, neste tempo.

 

\- Você está certo Harry, mas não me foi dito como eles voltaram. Sinto não poder ajudar mais.

 

\- Muito bem. – falou Macgonagal retomando o controle – por hora, eles estão sob a sua responsabilidade Harry, se você tiver decidido aceitar o cargo.

 

\- Será uma honra, Minerva! E de quem é a diretoria da grifinória?

 

\- Esse cargo também era do professor Birmingham, portanto, ele agora é seu. Acho que você poderá acomodar os nossos... Intercambistas na torre da grifinória. Farei o anuncio sobre tudo durante o jantar.

 

\- Como queira Diretora. Vamos nos retirar. Venham comigo, por favor. – falou Harry saindo da sala.

 

Os sete olharam para a diretora, que acenou com a cabeça, e em seguida seguiram Harry para fora da sala. No corredor, o grupo seguiu em silêncio por todo o caminho. Todos distraídos, digerindo a idéia de que estavam no futuro. Estavam tão absortos em seus pensamentos, que quando Harry parou em frente a porta da sala de Defesa, eles bateram nas costas de Harry, que caiu, levando consigo as três meninas.

\- Por que paramos? – perguntou Sirius

 

\- Porque chegamos a minha sala. – respondeu Harry ainda esmagado – será que as senhoritas poderiam sair de cima de mim?

 

\- Desculpe! – disseram as três se levantando rapidamente.

 

\- Não por isso. Agora vamos entrar. Temos muito que conversar. – falou Harry abrindo a porta e se sentando na mesa, mais próximo aos adolescente.

 


End file.
